Ralph Breaks the Internet
Ralph Breaks the Internet is an upcoming 3D computer-animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and directed by Rich Moore. It will serve as the sequel to Wreck-It Ralph. It is set to premiere March 9, 2018.Disney (June 30, 2016). Breaking news live from Walt Disney Animation Studios! Facebook. June 30, 2016. Possible plot In a few interviews around the time of the first movie, Rich Moore revealed some of his ideas for the sequel's storyline. One idea mentioned included expanding the gaming universe onto different planes. He particularly made a point on including mobile and online gaming, believing it would be "great to work in a story about those types of games that are so prevalent, contemporary and part of today's culture." Another possible plot point Moore brought up was the possibility of Ralph and the gang meeting other versions of themselves, from other arcades or more modernized platforms. It is unknown if Mario or Tron, two cameos teased in early interviews to appear in the sequel, will have an important role in the film or if they will have a role in the film at all. In Disney's official announcement, John C. Reilly appeared and noted, "Ralph leaves the arcade and wrecks the Internet". In an interview with Collider, Rich Moore stated that the movie would take place six years after Wreck-It Ralph, in the current day.Weintraub, Steve (July 1, 2016). Exclusive: ‘Wreck-It Ralph 2’ Director Rich Moore Teases Internet Setting, Returning Characters, and More. Collider. July 4, 2016. He also commented that "Ralph and Vanellope are back" and they "are in the process of landing supporting voice actors again". Rich Moore hinted in a tweet that Alan Tudyk would return, though he didn't provide information as to whether the actor might reprise his role as Turbo or take on an entirely new character.Moore, Rich (July 9, 2016). But of course! It wouldn't be a @DisneyAnimation movie without @AlanTudyk! ������. Twitter. July 27, 2016. Expected Voice Cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun * Alan Tudyk (unknown character) * James Corden (unknown character)Radish, Christina (October 13, 2016). Jane Lynch on ‘Mascots’, Returning for ‘Wreck-It Ralph 2’ and More Collider. November 25, 2016. * Ana Ortiz (unknown character)Sneider, Jeff (February 28, 2017). “Ugly Betty” Star Ana Ortiz Joins Voice Cast of Disney’s “Wreck-It Ralph” Sequel (Exclusive). The Tracking Board. March 5, 2017. Production According to Rich Moore, the first film "barely scratched the surface" of the video game world he and the developers envisioned, and a sequel to Wreck-It Ralph ''is currently being discussed. Mario and Tron have also been confirmed to make cameos in the sequel. The idea of a sequel holds interest for a lot of people involved with the original film, including the artists, technicians, and voice actors, but as it is still in its beginning stages, most details about the film are currently unknown. If the film is greenlit and confirmed, it will be Walt Disney Animation Studios first sequel to be theatrically released since ''The Rescuers Down Under. Henry Jackman confirmed here that a storyline for Wreck-It Ralph 2 is being written. In July 2015, John C. Reilly announced that he'd signed on to work on the sequel.Otterson, Joe (July 13, 2015). John C. Reilly Says He Will Star in ‘Wreck-It Ralph’ Sequel. TheWrap. July 26, 2015. In September 2015, Jack McBrayer was asked by Screen Rant about the state of the projected sequel, but he revealed that he did not know much of anything and joked that it would be awkward if Felix was not in the film.Warner, Kara (September 17, 2015). Jack McBrayer Talks Cooties and Wreck-it Ralph 2. Screen Rant. December 27, 2015. In an official announcement on June 30, 2016, Rich Moore appeared, along with Phil Johnston and John C. Reilly, to announce the film's date. Moore and Johnston will co-direct it. In an interview with Oh My Disney the same day, Moore said of what could be expected in the film, that it would have "everything people loved about the first one and a whole lot more".Taylor, Drew (June 30, 2016). Exclusive: John C. Reilly, Rich Moore, and Phil Johnston Detail Wreck-It Ralph Sequel. Oh My Disney. July 1, 2016. Its title was announced at CinemaCon on March 28, 2017.O'Brien, Lucy (March 28, 2017). Wreck-It Ralph 2 is Called Ralph Breaks the Internet. IGN. March 29, 2017.Busch, Anita and Anthony D'Alessandro (March 28, 2017). Disney At CinemaCon: ‘Wreck It Ralph’ Sequel Now Titled ‘Ralph Breaks The Internet’. Deadline. March 29, 2017. References